Proud Kansouri
Proud Kansouri is the national anthem for The Union of Kansouri. The anthem, which debuted on 19 September 2008, is modeled on one of the fight songs at East Kansouri University, which in turn was based from the early 20th century march, . Lyrics The first verse, almost always recited at official events, debuted with the regal variant of EKU's fight song. :Proud Kansouri, our love prevailing, Our hearts beat loudly for you, Across your fertile providing plains, Proud Kansouri, we stand true! Flying high our banner of purple, In your blue skies so free, Long may our nation persevere united, Our homeland, Proud Kansouri! Four subsequent verses, which debuted after the 10 p.m. newscast of KHB-9's News at 10 on 20 October 2008, references Kansouri's history. :When we were broken and bitter rivals, Came an eagle from the sky Proclaiming "Unity is Strength", we came together as one side Growing onward, standing together Beside lighthouses of liberty, Helping our nation persevere united, Our homeland, Proud Kansouri! Then we looked beyond the horizon And saw conflict without end, Our resolve challenged to the limit, The lighthouse crumbling from within Our independence, fruits of our labor, New perspective we did see For our nation persev'ring united, Our homeland, Proud Kansouri! In the darkness, we stood with few friends Driven by common ideals Through the heat of oppressive tyranny, we stepped into blossoming fields And there galloped a rising filly With promise and integrity For our nation persev'ring united, Our homeland, Proud Kansouri! Here we stand as The Undefeated Building neighbors and peers May our guidance serve generations, May Invicta stand for years! Admin bless our land and our allies, And may we always be A nation persevering and united, Our homeland, Proud Kansouri! Explanation of Lyrics The second verse references the fractured state of Kansouri, before its reorganization and entry into Cyberverse affairs by way of its admission to The Legion. The alliance, represented by an eagle and its motto "Unity is Strength", was often cited by Premier Atlashill as "The Cyberverse's Shining Beacon of Democracy" during his year-long service to The Legion. The third verse references the growing dis-satisfaction with Legion's development from within, coupled with its humiliating defeat in Great War III. It was after the war that many Kansourians, bitter with the lack of unity and effort in the war and more bitter with its attempts to correct issues with Legion's Charter not being enacted, pushed for Kansouri to pursue a new alliance. As a result, Kansouri left The Legion in May 2007 to establish Kaleidoscope, whose motto was A new perspective for the Cyberverse. The fourth verse describes the challenges Kansouri faced as the principal force behind the establishment of Kaleidoscope. With the alliance never exceeding 14 members, the alliance was prone to tech raids. While Kansouri itself was never raided, Kaleidoscope members sought a new refuge, and as a result merged into the Purple Alliance of Win. The Purple Alliance of Win, however, provided another channel for merger into the fast-growing Invicta. The filly represents Invicta's mascot as a horse and the strong leadership provided by co-founder Dawny, now Kansouri's first lady. The final verse tells of Kansouri's current role in Invicta, providing support for its compatriots in Invicta and their Purple Sphere neighbors. Controversy The new national anthem, although telling of its role in uniting competing factions, re-ignited a debate between the long-standing rival universities of Columbia-based East Kansouri and Lawrence-based Kansouri University. The Premier, a lifelong fan of East Kansouri's Tigers, was unable in June 2006 to persuade his education advisers from conferring flagship university status to the Lawrence campus. Many Kansouri University alumni consider the new national anthem an insult to their alma mater, which the Premier has, in private, labeled as illegitimate birds. Related Links * East Kansouri University's Fight Song, the basis for Kansouri's national anthem (Barbershop quartet rendition) Category:Kansouri Category:National Anthems